patrick_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick Star
Patrick Star is the deuteragonist of the popular TV Show "SpongeBob SquarePants." Patrick is very absent-minded and shows almost no intelligence or common sense. Patrick Star is a starfish. He lives under a rock and is neighbors with SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. Patrick Star is best friends with SpongeBob SquarePants. Biography Patrick Star is described and portrayed as overweight, lazy, unintelligent, unmannerly and ignorant. Patrick has no nose, so he can not smell. Patrick is usually really unintelligent, however, it varies in episodes. Take "Hello Bikini Bottom" for example: Mr. Krabs: Unbelieveable! They acutally gathered a crowd! To think that all of these people came out to the middle of the desert to see Squidward and SpongeBob! '' ''Patrick: Or... They came to see the meteor shower that passes through the Aurora Borealis... generating a stunning once-in-a-lifetime light show. In some episodes, Patrick has trouble with even the most rudimentary tasks and displays little common sense or intelligence. His memory can be appalling and he can forget how to do the most instinctual of actions such as eating or how to fall over, he once forgot that he ate a candy bar the second after he consumed it. Other times he can appear almost brilliant, and is prone to fits of temporary intelligence which confuse the other characters. In the episode "Tentacle Vision", Squidward asks Patrick "Just how dumb are you?" to which Patrick replies "It varies". In earlier episodes, Patrick appeared to be somewhat more intelligent, often making profound comments and often being very articulate. Patrick seems to detect malice and sarcasm more easily than SpongeBob, indicating that he is more attentive or emotionally connected than other characters. He also displays witty banter at times and often can be sarcastic. He is generally well intentioned but often inadvertently causes trouble both for himself and also his friends. Appearance Patrick's body is the color pink. He usually wears green shorts with purple flowers on him. He also hardly ever wears a shirt. Patrick doesn't have a nose. In Season 1, due to unsteady animation, his eyebrows were thin and in the shape of a couple of M's. Beginning in Season 2, his eyebrows were slightly thicker and shaped like Z's. In several episodes, Patrick is shown to variously have a full set of teeth, a single tooth, and sometimes none at all. Trivia *He appears to be able to fly in "The Sponge Who Could Fly." However, he may have just been floating through the water. *His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the ninth demension. *He calls pencils "Writing Sticks." *Patrick is shown to be a good driver in various episodes. *His attention span is .02 seconds. *He went to community college. *He is related to Gary. *He often falls in love with mermaids as soon as he sees them. *In "Something Smells," Patrick says he doesn't have a sister. However, in "Big Sister Sam," he has a sister named Sam who comes to visit. *Whenever he is in bed, he just wears underwear. But when he has a visitor, he sleeps in pajamas. *Patrick sometimes has only one tooth. *Patrick's favorite color is Aquamarine. *Patrick has an innie bely button. *Patrick is verypopular on YouTube. *Patrick has some of the same characteristics as Ed in Ed, Edd N' Eddy: **They both are dumb. **They both are incredibly strong. **They both love filth. **They both are dangerous when angered. **They both have strong sisters. **They share some "smart" skills. Patrick can drive and Ed can spell. *Patrick has been known to break the fourth wall on some occasions. *His Twitterhttps://mobile.twitter.com/Patrick_Star. Quotes *''"Go, SpongeBob!" (first line) *"Who are you people?!"'' *''"The innermacinations of my mind are an inigma."'' *''"It's a picture of SpongeBob at the Christmas Party!"'' *''"Who cares about a stupid seastar?"'' *"Now I'm gonna starve!" *''"Alright which one of you flat foots stole my lollipop? I mean it."'' *"That's not crazy talk, this is crazy talk! GLABLEEB-GLABLAB! GABLEEB-GABLAB! GLEHGLEHGLEH! BLELBLBLBLELBL-" (Sandy punches his head in)"-Sorry." Category:Characters